GI Joe 2
by halofury217
Summary: sequel


G.I. Joe: Revenge of Cobra

Afghanistan, Night

Duke: Let's check if any Cobra's are here.

Storm Shadow jumps and gets ready for battle.

Duke: How is he alive?

Ripcord: No one could have survived that explosion. Destro got lucky.

Scarlett: At least the Baroness is not here.

Storm Shadow duels Snake Eyes

Storm Shadow: Remember me? When I fell in the water, I swam away from the explosion and got to the surface.

Everyone except Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow: OH!

The Cobra Commander and Destro exit a building. The Commander knocks out Duke. He is brought to that building.

Cobra Commander: HAHAHA! Now you will be my slave and join Cobra!

Heavy Duty shoots up the place and the Cobra Commander gets distracted. Snake Eyes, Breaker, Scarlett, and Ripcord enter the building.

Breaker: Not so fast!

Destro loads a gun and destroys the building.

Cobra Commander: It's not your place to rule! Cobra will dominate all your forces and take the world by ourselves!

Duke: Is that some sort of message?

Breaker: Must be. Let's go to The Pit and investigate.

The Pit

Breaker: General Hawk. What is this?

General Hawk plays the voice clip.

General Hawk: It is the Cobra. They are coming to take the world.

Breaker: But how?

Ripcord: The computers show the Cobra's next location! Tokyo, Japan!

General Hawk: You guys better go! YO JOE!

Cobra Base, Mount Everest

Destro: They won't know what's coming in Tokyo Commander.

Cobra Commander: Te he he…

Tokyo, Japan

It is crowded. Filled with many people.

Duke: Snake Eyes? Find Storm Shadow and interrogate him.

Breaker: It does not show his location.

Ripcord: Darn! Must be a trick!

Storm Shadow and a little kid come.

Kid: Help! A bad ninja is going to get me!

Snake Eyes hurries but the kid, really Zartan tackles him.

Zartan: Well well well. Look what we have here.

Scarlett: Put him down.

Zartan: Hello beautiful. Are you nervous? Is it because of that little kid?

Heavy Duty fires his gun at Zartan but misses.

Heavy Duty: Darn!

Snake Eyes duels Storm Shadow on a nearby rooftop. Snake Eyes loses his balance and falls into a crate of fruit. Zartan escapes the scene and retreats to the Cobra base.

Cobra Base, Mount Everest

Zartan: Commander, I am home!

Cobra Commander: You have failed me yet again.

The Cobra Commander punches Zartan in the stomach.

Cobra Commander: Learned your lesson yet? You sneaky rat!

Zartan: I am one, among a few other million!

Cobra Commander: Shut up! You will not join me, Destro, and Storm Shadow in the next mission.

Zartan: What mission?

Destro: We will strike Manhattan and the Joes won't get us.

The Pit

Duke: I apologize General Hawk. We will not fail again.

General Hawk: I heard Cobra is going to Manhattan. You should get going.

Duke: Yes sir.

Duke exits his office.

Duke: Snake Eyes, Ripcord, Breaker, Heavy Duty, and Scarlett we have to get going!

Manhattan, NY

A truck is driving through the traffic on the Brooklyn Bridge. But Cobra Commander, Destro, and Storm Shadow are in there. A white SUV is driving too. The Joes are in there.

Duke: That must be them in that truck. Snake Eyes. Go fire the grapple gun at it.

Snake Eyes fires the grapple gun and slides to the truck.

Storm Shadow: Hello brother.

The 2 duel each other. Duke fires a gun at the truck.

Destro: Who is that!?

Cobra Commander: Must be G.I. Joe or the police.

Destro: I see Duke!

Cobra Commander fires a nano-mite cannon at the car but misses.

Cobra Commander: DARN!

Duke: What was that!?

Breaker: Nano-mite cannon. You don't need those rockets.

Duke: Have they ever tasted a rocket launcher?

Duke fires a rocket launcher at the back of the truck and hits.

Storm Shadow almost falls off but grips his hands on the bottom of the convoy. Snake Eyes goes back to the white SUV. Ripcord fires the same grapple gun at the truck and it flips over and breaks. Destro vomits and The Cobra Commander exits.

Cobra Commander: Wanna play? Come here.

Snake Eyes exits and The Cobra Commander tackles him but Heavy Duty aims his gun at Cobra Commander.

Heavy Duty: You're going to jail.

G.I. Joe Prison, former Guantanamo Bay site

Duke: We captured Cobra Commander!

The other Joes start cheering. Cobra Commander is put in his cell. Scarlett enters inside.

Scarlett: Why did you do this?

Cobra Commander: Because of my plan for world destruction.

Scarlett: Enjoy.

Scarlett exits and Duke comes in. Duke punches the Cobra Commander in the face.

Cobra Commander: Jeez, not with the face. The enemy feels all dizzy and might want to barf.

Duke pushes him over to the side.

Cobra Commander: See?

Duke: What is your plan?

Cobra Commander: To take over the world.

Duke: How?

Cobra Commander: Easy. I use a gadget and it fires nano-mites and it will take over it easily.

Duke: Where is it?

Cobra Commander: Why would I tell you?

Snake Eyes enters in and takes out his sword.

Cobra Commander: Okay I will tell. It is in Mount Everest.

Duke exits.

Breaker: Where are you going to?

Duke: Tell the other Joes to join.

Cobra Base, Mount Everest

The Joes enter. General Hawk exits the hallway.

General Hawk Faker: Hello. You guys leave now! It's dangerous.

Duke: There is something wrong about him.

Ripcord kicks him to the wall and Hawk transforms to Zartan.

Zartan: It's too late.

Scarlett runs and defeats Zartan by punching him in the stomach.

Heavy Duty: She's good.

The team walks through the hallways. Storm Shadow comes and he duels with Snake Eyes. The top of Mount Everest explodes showing a machine filled with nano-mites.

Storm Shadow: This is it. One shall stand. One shall fall.

Snake Eyes duels him around the machine.

Duke: We'll take the long way Snake Eyes!

Duke and the others appear to be stopped by Destro and the Cobra Commander.

Destro: It's too late Duke. We got you.

Ripcord: Oh yeah? I am calling the airstrike.

Ripcord takes out a walkie talkie and speaks into it.

Ripcord: U.S Military. This is G.I. Joe speaking. We need an airstrike on Mount Everest now.

Pilot: Yes sir.

The planes get ready to launch. The Cobra Commander brings Duke to his office.

Cobra Commander: I shall test you for one of my experiments. The Cobra Vaccine. It turns you into a Cobra and erases the rest of your memory.

The Cobra Commander brings the needle to Duke but Duke kicks it back and it lands on the floor and he escapes.

Destro: Get him!  
Duke fires his grenade launcher to the ground so his enemies won't reach him. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow duel on the machine.

Storm Shadow: Start the machine Zartan!

Zartan: I'm on my way.

Breaker pushes him out of the way.

Breaker: What do you think you are doing?

Zartan: This.

He presses the button but sees the planes firing it at the machine.

Storm Shadow: It's the end Snake Eyes!

Snake Eyes jumps off the machine into the snow. The machine breaks into thousands of pieces. Cobra Commander and Destro are rolling down the mountain.

Cobra Commander: ZARTAN YOU IDIOT!  
Storm Shadow: No. It can't be. Our chances for world domination are over.

Cobra Commander: Not yet.

At the top of the mountain, the Joes are partying.

Duke: We did it!

The Pit

General Hawk: You guys did it. You saved the world once again. Now your next mission awaits you. Destro and The Cobra Commander is still alive but they do have a slim chance of taking over the world.

Duke: Yes sir.

General Hawk: And you Ripcord? You're a genius! If you never called the airstrike everyone would have been dead by now. Now go and celebrate.

Ripcord: Yes sir.

General Hawk: Snake Eyes, you put on quite a show with your duel with Storm Shadow! Kudos for you!

General Hawk: Scarlett, if you would have never knocked out Zartan it would have been over. Thank you.

Scarlett: Your welcome.

General Hawk: Heavy Duty, you helped out too. You defeated Zartan as well. Now go party!

Heavy Duty: Yes sir.

General Hawk: Breaker, you canceled the machine. Congrats!

Breaker: Thank you.

Everyone except Snake Eyes: YO JOE!

Industrial Park

Cobra Commander and Destro are watching their new army be created.  
Cobra Commander: All you neo-vipers, ARISE!


End file.
